Chapter 1: Prologue: New Things Come and Go
(The CBBC logo forms. The movie opens with Halka facing the viewer on screen.) * Halka: I'm Halka and this is Pienado 2: The Second One. The stunts you're about to see in multiple parts of the film are designed and supervised by trained professionals. They are extremely dangerous and should not be attempted by anyone, anywhere, anytime. (The Fear Factor UK theme song plays. As it reaches the end, the movie title rolls. Then, it turns to Raven in the courthouse in New York where Milal has been congratulated for helping his friends solve a case in the last movie.) * Raven: Congratulations on your promotion, Milal. Welcome to the Big Apple! Its little streets, its famous museums, its theatre, its people... Ah its people... People here are little... well, you'll see for yourself! * Milal: Finally! We really needed a change of scenery, Milal! We'll live the quiet life here, don't you think? * Teyro: (rushing in) Milal! Sorry to interrupt, but something happened at Starkweather’s Estate! A thief has been there! * Milal: So much for peace and quiet... * Raven: Well, it's a grim event, but it could be a nice opportunity for you to get accustomed to the district and its inhabitants. To Starkweather’s Estate, Milal! (The scene cuts to a plane is flying through a stormy sky. The title appears before fading: Pienado 2: The Second One. It disintegrates. Inside the plane, a flight attendant, Kelly Osbourne, is giving out something to the passenger.) * Kelly Osbourne: Sir, here's your beverage. * Passenger: OK. * Jaddo: We're almost home. * Sharka: (hands him a book) Yeah. I am so sorry to bother you, Mr. Woods. But we're so excited to have you on board. Would you mind signing your book for me? * Worjo: Um, I didn't write that. Brena here did. * Orrin: Um, would you mind? The read is truly riveting. (Brena signs it.) * Cullin: I mean, what you did is just incredible. You're a hero. * Halka: Thank you. * Teyro: Really. We're actually having a signing in New York on Saturday if you'd like to come. * Maska: Really? You're inviting me? Thank you so much! * Fared: And again, we're so honoured to have you both on board. Have a nice flight. * Brena: Jaddo, why aren't you having more fun with this? * Jaddo: Come on, Brena. Wilka was killed. I almost destroyed Los Angeles. And oh yeah... I got eaten by The Promise Pie. How much fun do you think that was? * Brena: I'm sorry, I... * Jaddo: No. I'm sorry. It's just... All this attention is crazy. * Brena: That never used to bother you before. * Jaddo: Yeah, but this is... It's different. * Brena: Well, think of it like a vacation. You're gonna go home and you're gonna see your sister... and your brother in law. (Jaddo shrugs.) Why don't you two just work it out? * Jaddo: You know what? Right now, I think I'd rather just focus on the hot slice of New York pizza. (Jaddo and Brena smile, but Jaddo's smile fades as he looks through the closed window and sees pie-shape forming in the stormy sky.) * Jaddo: I'm gonna wash my face. (leaves, then comes back moments later) * Brena: Are you OK? You sure? * Jaddo: Yeah. I'm fine. Yeah. (Jaddo looks out the window again and sees a flying pie.) * Brena: Are you sure you're OK? I'll be alright. * Captain Wilson: (via walkie-talkie) This is Captain Bob Wilson. We will be starting our decent into New York shortly. I just want to say thank you for flying Santa Mira Airlines. It's a perfect way to fly. (He puts down the walkie-talkie, then turns to the female pilot.) * Captain Wilson: What did you have? * Female Pilot: The chicken. * Captain Wilson: Chicken? I was going to try the fish but the chicken looked good. * Female Pilot: Always chicken on a plane. (The plane continues to fly through the storm. Suddenly, the plane starts to rattle a little. Captain Wilson uses his walkie-talkie again.) * Captain Wilson: (via walkie-talkie) Ladies and gentlemen. As we begin our final decent, we are expect to hit a bit of turbulence, so please fasten your seat belts. (The passengers to do so.) * Female Pilot: I like how you say a little bit. This is a lot of bit. * Captain Wilson: Oh, this is not that much. * Female Pilot: Yeah? * Captain Wilson: We just want to make sure everybody is going to stay in their seats and not bounce around. No lawsuits on my flights. * Female Pilot: No, sir. * Captain Wilson: Don't worry. This is nothing. Oh, I've flown worse. (Jaddo opens the window next to him and sees a pie on the plane's wing. He taps the button above to call the flight attendant.) * Jaddo: Flight attendant! Flight attendant! There's something on the wing. There's something on the wing! Did you see that? * Maska: What do you see? * Jaddo: I-I... (But the pie was not here.) * Kelly Osbourne: Mr. Woods, you need to relax. Really. You guys are just experiencing normal turbulence. There's nothing to worry about. Are you OK, Mr. Woods? * Maska: You need to calm down. I can't have you disturbing the rest of the passengers. You got it? * Jaddo: OK. OK, I get it. I'm good. I'm alright. (Suddenly, Jaddo sees the storm revealing some of the same thing.) * Brena: Jamie, what do you see? * Jaddo: It's happening again. Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Pienado 2: The Second One Category:Action Scenes